Today
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: Today, I'll be watching my little angel leave me for Pokemon. Today, she'll be another step closer to being an adult.
1. Chapter 1

I knew the kids ever since they were born. For ten years, I've been watching them grow up.

Nayda was the eldest, the self-appointed leader of the trio. Her mother, my cousin, didn't do her job well. She was pregnant at sixteen, and had to live as a teen mom.

Nayda was a violent little girl. She used to bite and hit people, and use curse words a ten year old shouldn't know. I remember when she was five, when her mother had to go to Hoenn for five years, she left Nay with my mom, since we have a big house and a lot of money. It was for the best. Of course, she made the right decision leaving her with us, now that she's not as violent anymore.

Adriel is my cousin. He's a smart little dude.

I remember when he came with us. His guardian, his grandfather, died of old age when he was seven. His father worked up in Snowpoint, but he was very poor. He let Adriel move in with us. I still remember the face he made when he saw the house for the first time. He said he wanted to be rich like my dad so he can live a good life. Ever since, he's been saving up. A lot.

And then there was little Katie. She's my real sister, and a little sweetheart.

Ever since she was born, she's been my little girl. I love her to pieces.

My older brother, Rio, won't stop saying how evil she is. He keeps on saying she's worse than Nayda. Well, I don't give a crap. She's my angel.

So you can say today is a sad day today.

Today, the kids are starting their journeys. Today, they're stepping into the world. Today, I cry because my little girl's growing up.

And today, I'll be slapping Rio across the face because he doesn't give a crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully, Katie will be the first of the Garcia family who will go on their journey and finish it.

About five years ago, when Rio left for his journey, I stayed at the house to watch over her. Rio left with his Poochyena, now a Mightyena, for about a couple of months. He came back after he got his third badge from Fantina because we needed help with Nayda. Back then, Rio was the only person who could hold on to her without being bitten. In fact, Rio was the only person Nayda liked.

Even after Nayda became less violent, Rio refused to go on to continue his journey. He says it's because if it wasn't for him, Nay would still be evil and violent. But I think it's because he got attached. He's just too stubborn to admit it.

As always.

"So, since Nay and the others are going on their journeys today, does that mean you're going to continue yours?" I asked Rio.

Rio shrugged. He took a candy bar out of his bag and munched on it. "I guess. There's no reason I should stay here."

I beamed at him. I knew this day was coming, so I wanted to surprise him. "Then I'm coming with you!"

Rio dropped his candy bar. "What? No way!"

"What, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your little sister?" I asked.

Rio sighed. "Why do you want to come, anyway?"

"I never left Hearthome!" I said. "I want to see all of Sinnoh!"

Real reason: I want to see how good of a battler Rio _really _is.

-0-

"Are you sure-"

"Of course!" I said for the _flippin' eighteenth time._

Katie looked at me in a cutesy way. "Adri, why don't you just come with us?" she asked.

Rio nodded. "Yeah, why won't you just go with them?"

Nayda and Adriel shook their heads. I know what they're thinking. If I go with them, I'll spoil Katie to death.

"Because I want to bond with my brother for once," I lied. I took out a Pokeball. "Plus, I want to train with Ralts a bit!"

Katie looked at the Pokeball and sighed. Dad promised to send her a Pokemon to start her journey with, a Makuhita. She was looking forward to starting her journey with such a rare and strong Pokemon, but someone stole it. So she had to choose between the usual starters.

Dad always supplied our starters. He's been working with Professor Birch in Hoenn ever since I was seven, which is why Rio's starter was a Poochyena. He gave me my Ralts, who I love to pieces.

"It's okay!" I said, bending over to Katie's height. "Who knows, maybe it's better this way."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

I nodded. "Maybe you'll be happier and stronger with Piplup!" I said. "Whether or not, only Arceus knows!"

"You just ripped off a perfectly nice quote," I heard Rio mutter.

I gave him the Cat's Eye. My mom and her Delcatty gave him it all the time when we were little.

"Yeah, maybe," Katie said.

So, yeah. After some hugs, kisses, and a couple whacks on the head, we were on our way. Me and Rio were heading east, and the kids were headed west.

Darn it. I miss them already.


End file.
